Field
The present disclosure relates to an EMI/RF shield for circuitry on a circuit board and more particularly an EMI/RF shield comprised of aluminum or an aluminum-based alloy and plated with a solderable material.
Related Art
Traditional EMI/RF shielding materials include but are not limited to nickel silver, tin plated cold rolled steel or SPTE, stainless steel, brass, or phosphor bronze materials which are good for formability and EMI/RF shielding but are poor from a thermal performance perspective or cost prohibitive for a shielding application.
One piece shields are typically used on thin devices where the height is a concern and replaceable lids cannot be used due to height restrictions. One piece shields are also used for cost saving solutions when compared to two piece shields. Two piece shielding solutions are generally used for reworkability and testing, and are typically higher cost.